Forgive and Forget
by Enelya Wood
Summary: This is Legolas fic! It is kind of a LG But I must state this now that is this is not a Slash! Gimli gets mad at Legolas and swears never to talk to him again but will he change his once tragedy strikes?
1. To see another dawn

"Forgive and Forget"  
  
This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. So Plez don't be too harsh on me. I don't any of these characters (thought I wish I did) or Middle Earth. Have fun reading. Enjoy.   
  
Love Always   
  
Darcy Took _PART ONE_  
  
#_______________________________________________________#  
  
The sun came over the wall of the battle weary Helm's Deep. The smell of death was strong and evident at this great fortress of war. Bodies of Men, Elves and Urik hi lay scattered along the walls and grounds. There were some that had the gruel task of clearing the dead carcass. Others were trying to fix the damage that the army of Isengarud indicted on the walls and gate and some were tending to the wounded. The women have now come up from the caverns of Helm's Deep. First they seemed timid at seeing the desolation that the fortress was in but then became frantic when they realized how many bodies lay in heaps. Few of the them found their loved one alive, some just found a arm a leg or maybe the head of their lost loved one.  
  
Above all of this sorrow and deviation sat three figurers. They were on the highest point Helm's Deep, just servaing the damage and realizing what they had just been thought. Finally after a few more moments one of them got up.  
  
" We have won the battle but we have yet to win the war." he paused " You fought well my friends be merry and glad that you lived to see the dawn" another pause " Till later may friends"  
  
With this he walked down the stone staircase that lead the main court of the Deep. Only two figures were left sitting. One was short and stout but the other was tall and slender. After a long while they both stood up.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We shouldn't sulk in the night actives we should move on and embrace the fact that we survived the night and made it to see the dawn." the dwarf said  
  
"For once you may have a point Gimli" Elf said with a smirk.  
  
Gimli just grumbled "Right well we best stop sitting around and do something before Aragorn spots us."  
  
The Elf nodded. "Lead that way." he said and motioned for Gimli do ascend down the stairs first.  
  
"Don't mind if I do" said the grumpy dwarf and as he walked past Legolas and down the stone steps.  
  
#_________________________________________________________#   
  
Its going to turn into something really sad hopeful later but   
  
I only had time to type out this much so bear with me.   
  
Coming Up.........  
  
- There is a conflict between Legolas, Gimli and another Elf.  
  
-Gimli swears he is never going to forgive someone   
  
- Legolas is sent out on a scouting party  
  
That's all I can tell you with out giving too much of it away.   
  
So I hope that you will come back and read more once I post it.   
  
Thanks you for reading.  
  
Love Always  
  
Darcy Took 


	2. Bickering between friends

"Forgive and Forget"  
  
Oh my God! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time its just that I'm still getting used to high school and all the homework. As I said before I'm so sorry.   
  
Ok um yeah well I don't own any of the characters or Middle Earth ( though I wish I did sometimes)  
  
Response to my reviewers:  
  
Smego Baggins: wow wee my first reviewer ever! Oh and no worries about it turning into a slash. I hope that this will satisfy your tingles. Thank you for the review.  
  
Star-Stallion: he he sorry about the long wait. I'm glad that you don't like slash either. ( I hate to pester you again but I really like the Hunter in the Night story and i was just wondering when your were going to update it hopefuly soon.) ( oh and I meant that in a very friendly and nonviolent way) oh yeah and thanks for the review.  
  
I-like-chickens: thanks for your review and the chapter with the fight in it is coming soon. Thanks again.  
  
Jamie: thank you for the review. Here is the more that you wanted ( I hope)  
  
Boromir: thanks for reviewing and your kind words.  
  
Jaymee: NOT stopping not stopping!!. Hopefully this will give you happy eyes. Thanks again for your review.  
  
ElvenRanger: Don't worry nothing is going to happen to your fav. Elf. Well at least not this chapter ( I think) :::smiles evilly:::: right ok thanks for the review and you keep writing as well.  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: I'm updating i'm updating! thanks for the review.  
  
amanda: Aaahhh yes amanda my dear cousin. thank you for you caring words i will be updating right about now. oh and thanks for letting me that dianne is sending that x-mas thing in the mail.  
  
Ok now on with the story........  
  
__Part 2__   
  
#__________________________________________________#  
  
Once Legolas and Gimli had reached the bottom of the stone staircase they were greeted with an overwhelming smell. The stench of dead rotting urki hai filled the air and left even the most happiest of people felling uneasy.   
  
Gimli, in not trying to show his disgust in the smell, said rather quickly "Why don't we go and see what Aragorn has planned for us"  
  
Legloas already knew that the smell was getting to the dwarf and did not want to embarrasses him, well not to much. "Why such a rush Master Dwarf?" asked the elf with smirk.  
  
"Well I .... I.. ...I just thought that we might want to get a move on with the helping and all .... you know the sooner you do it the sooner you eat." he gruffed and started to stake off. "So are you coming little elf or not"  
  
  
  
"You know that food is of no real importance to me Gimli. I can go days with out properly eating. So why the rush I have all the time in the world?" asked the Legolas.   
  
Now Gimli was getting a little perturbed but tried to remember that Legolas was only doing to egg him on in a way and that he should not take the bait. So Gimli thought then came up with the best answer that he could. "Why your quite right master elf you do have all the time in the world. You have the choice of either coming with me and helping out, or " Gimli passed and turn around to a shriveling plant that had survived that battle " you see that stumpy shrubbery over there" he point to that same plant. Legolas looked over and saw it. "You can go over there and have some lively conversation as to what the weather is like today or something. Take your pick master elf and make it fast because I'm leaving to find Aragorn.  
  
Legolas was stunned by the response of the dwarf and just decided to put his anger a side and fallowed the dwarf. (A/N: that was not the fight)  
  
TBC  
  
I know I know! I'm sorry that wasn't a very long chapter but that was the best i coud do with the little time that i had. I hope that you won't hat me to much.  
  
Love Always  
  
Darcy Took 


	3. Words that Wound

"Forgive & Forget"  
  
By: Darcy Took  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been thinking about it to much and not writing it down. Again sorry for the wait. So here it is.... Enjoy.  
  
I don't really have to time to respond to all of my reviewers, but I would just like to say and give a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It was a great honor. Thank You again.  
  
Part 3 - Words that Wound.  
  
Aragorn stood at the top of at long set of stone steps, helping to move the orc, men and elf bodies from the great wall. He wiped the sweat that glazed his for head. Then he heard some one coming up in the stairs. He turned to see Gimli quickly fallowed by Legolas ascending the stone steps. By the time Gimli had reached the top he was almost out of breath. Aragorn smiled as he look at over the heaving Gimli at Legolas as he stood there staring at the dwarf shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"We've...... we've come to..... help." heaved Gimli between breaths.  
  
  
  
"Good because i am in need of some help in the great hall." said Aragorn as he bent down to retrieve his sword.   
  
  
  
"Doing what?" asked Gimli.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Gimli as a very slight smile crossed his face.   
  
  
  
"Why help with healing the sick and wounded Master Dwarf." Aragorn said as he turned and passed Gimli to the stairs." We should hurry."  
  
Aragorn then started to swiftly stride down the step easily followed by Legolas. Gimli turned to see this and sighed.  
  
"More stairs." he grumbled as he hunkered after to two.  
  
.  
  
Aragorn followed by Legolas and Gimli entered the Great Hall of Helm's Deep. The hall's tables were not full of food for any great banquet in celebration of their victory but covered with the bodies of the wounded men and elves. Aragorn looked around at the women and some men who were trying their best to ease the pain of the suffering.   
  
he then walked over to a women who was trying to dress a burn. She was having trouble for her hands were uncontrollably shaking. Aragorn gently took the bandage from her hands while saying.  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
She merely nodded and walked quickly past Gimli and Legolas with her head bend and out the great doors. When they had turned back around they saw that Aragorn had already finished dressing the burn and was talking to the man about how to keep it clean and care for it . He then stood up and turned to his friends.  
  
"Legolas" he said." You will be in charge of treating the elves. Do as best as you can."   
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and in understanding.   
  
"Gimli" the dwarf looked up." You will go between me and Legolas bringing us supplies or whatever else we need."  
  
With little protest and stern look from Legolas, Gimli agreed.  
  
"If you need any help Legolas just call." said Aragorn.  
  
With that he walked over to the next wounded soldier. Legolas then walked off to the opposite side of the hall, leaving Gimli standing there.  
  
"Well this is great." said the impatient dwarf.  
  
Then shortly after he heard Aragorn call.  
  
"Gimli I need some binding!"  
  
Gimli looked around clueless for any sign as the were he would find some binding.   
  
"Over in the corner by the fireplace." called Legolas from the left side of the hall.  
  
Gimli looked over in the corner and found a crate full of binding.  
  
"I knew that.." He said in a loud voice. Then he walked over to Aragorn and handed him and binding. As he turned to walk away Aragorn grabbed him by the forearm and turned him back around to face him.   
  
"Gimli he was only trying to help."  
  
  
  
With out giving Aragorn an answer he stalked off. He just stood against a wall until he was needed. Legolas was the one to cal on him next.   
  
"Master Dwarf, I need some salves."   
  
Gimli got to his feet and walked over to Aragorn.   
  
"Where do they keep salves."  
  
  
  
Aragorn pointed to a door that leads to the back room of the hall.   
  
"There" he said.  
  
Gimli nodded in thanks and started to walk towards door.  
  
  
  
(Mean While)  
  
Legolas held the arm of a wounded elf in his hand. he had sever burns the need more then just binding. He had sent Gimli for some salves. Even though elves have healing powers that surpass most others sometimes they need some help. The elf whom he was treating was strangely uncomfortable and frustrated by his surroundings. He figated nervously in his seat, inching to be rid of this place.  
  
~ Calm down my friend. What is the matter? ~  
  
The elf turned his head to look at his healer.  
  
~ This land has an ora about it that worries me. I fear if we put our guard down something will happen to us.~  
  
~ Us? ~ asked Legolas in bewilderment.  
  
By this time Gimli had some with the salves. Legolas turned and took them from the stubby hand of dwarf. Then he turned back to the elf and started to spread it on to his burns. But when the elf saw that Gimli was a dwarf he was outraged.  
  
~ A dwarf! I will not be treated my any cave dweller. ~  
  
~ Come my friend can you not over come your prejudice and let him help?~  
  
Gimli was taken back by the sudden out burst of elvish that came from the wounded elf at his appearance. 'Why is that elf so upset?' thought Gimli. Realizing that they were talking about him, he butted in.   
  
Aragorn saw this and knew that it would end badly if the dwarf was the open his mouth but he had gotten up just that much too late.  
  
"What's it I had it with all of this Elvish nonsense. If you don't have the decency to speak so that we can all understand that you have not the manners that I thought elves might poses."  
  
TBC   
  
Sorry about the long wait. R/R if you would like.   
  
Darcy Took  
  
aka   
  
The Darcter 


	4. Disagreement and Regret

"Forgive & Forget"  
  
By: Enelya Took  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for that long wait. i already writing out the next chapter to hopefully i won't be such a long wait next time. I have to thank all of my reviewers for their comments. Thanks again! Now on with the story.!!!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Part 4 - Disagreement and Regret.  
  
Legolas stopped trying to calm the fellow elf down once he had heard the statement made by the dwarf. The same dwarf that he was trying to defend. Slowly he turned and looked down on the Gimli who stood with his arms crossed looking very perturbed. Legolas could on longer heed what Aragorn had said about being civil with Gimli. His last ounce of patience had drained from his body.  
  
Gimli saw that what he had said had stopped Legolas from speaking in elvish. Now he stood cross armed waiting for the elf to say something. The look that saw on the elf's face was not what he had expected. The expression he saw made him a little timid for he had never truly seen an elf become so enraged since by nature they were peaceful people. The elf's face seemed full of built up rage which was on the verge of getting released.  
  
Legolas was about the take a step towards Gimli when Aragorn blessedly intervened.  
  
~ Calm yourself Legolas ~ said Aragorn has he put a forceful hand on Legolas' chest.  
  
~ He was insulted me to not end Aragorn! ~ raved the elf in rapid elvish. ~ I have held my tongue and temper long enough! ~ Legolas turned to Gimli glared at him.  
  
"If the elf wants to fight by all means let me teach him a lesson." Gimli said nonchalantly while his fingers tightened on this ax that he grasped in his left-hand.  
  
By now all motion in the great hall had ceased. All eyes lay fixed on the dwarf, man, and elf. Two other elves, with their keen hearing, entered from another room. Their only wounds were a few minor scraps. They saw the commotion and headed over.  
  
Aragorn saw this motioned for them to assist him in holding the two apart. They walked over and stood behind their kin.  
  
In his enraged state Legolas did not see his own two kinsman come and stand behind him. With a smirk on his face Legolas replied to Gimli. "You want to show me a lesson dwarf?"  
  
Aragorn knew that Legolas was truly angry for we would never dishonor someone bye leaving out the 'master' in his addressing of them.  
  
Legloas continued to speak. "I am sorry but I do not step down to that level."  
  
At this point in the confrontation Legolas did not know why he was so upset over the dwarf. He had never felt like this towards the dwarf or anyone for that matter. He usually dismissed most of Gimli's snood comments. It was as if someone or something was making him feel this anger. Now he felt a twinge of guilt as to what he had just said.  
  
Taking much offense in this Gimli lurched himself at the elf with a resounding grunt. Aragorn, with his quick reflexes, caught the dwarf before he could reach Legolas.  
  
In seeing Gimli's movements Legolas reached behind his head to retrieve his eleven knives but he was stopped by a pair of strong hands grasping his wrists. He turned to see two elves standing behind him. He tried to wrestle free of their grasps but to no avail. More anger came upon him as to the fact that his own kin was hold him back from protecting his honor. He whirled his head around to see Aragorn struggling to contain Gimli.  
  
Gimli flailed his legs and arms in an attempt to get free from the grasp of the ranger. * BLOODY ELF!! YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU* yelled Gimli in dwarvish.  
  
Legolas, who was on simpleton when it came to language, knew what the dwarf was saying and it upset him to hear some who he thought was his friend say that.  
  
After some long moments both dwarf and elf had calm down to a degree. Legolas, who had only a few elves around him, straightened his tunic and adjusted his cloak. He seemed some what embarrassed by his out burst. Gimli on the other hand was not so reluctant to stop. Aragorn still had a tight hold on his but he was not fight quite as much.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn as though asking what he should do know. Aragorn merely gestured his head towards the door of the hall. Legolas, a little ashamed by his dealings, quickly heeded Aragorn and briskly pushed past the crowd that had formed and solemnly walked out of the great hall. His head bent down in regret.  
  
"There look" shouted Gimli in seeing that Legolas had left. "He was a coward all the time. Running away like that spoiled brat that he is!"  
  
Aragorn spun Gimli around to face him. "Remarks like that is what started this whole thing master dwarf. Do not push my temper by insulting my friend anymore." He paused and let his words sink in. "Now why don't you go and lie down to regain your strength it has been a trying day."  
  
Gimli knew that he should obey what Aragorn had said. He nodded "Fine if that's what you think I should do. But I'm only going to say this once I'm not apologizing to that elf." with that he stalked off to the sleeping chambers.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he watched Gimli retreat from the hall. He got to his feet and motioned for a nearby guard. "Follow him and make sure he gets to the sleeping chambers and not into the path of an elf."  
  
The guard nodded and jogged out the back of the hall to follow the steaming dwarf.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He never thought that Legolas would say such things to Gimli. He knew that things were tense between the two sometimes but for them to throw such insults at one and death threats at the other. It was baffling to him. The only thing he could think to do what was to talk with Legolas. As he started to make this way out of the hall to find him there was a commotion coming outside. He prayed that Gimli did not find Legolas or another elf. He quickly made his way outside. To his relief it was not the elf or dwarf. His relief soon left him when King Theoden marched quickly up to him.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" A small party of scouts were sent out hours ago to search the land for any remaining threats. I'm afraid there are still more evils the face in Rohan." Said Theoden solemnly. "Come we must figure out a course of action." With that he waked behind him and in to the Great Hall.  
  
Aragorn turned and followed suit. Legolas would have to wait.  
  
T.B.C  
  
I hope that it was long enough for you. it will be getting good in the next chapter. i think. so just hang on there readers.! Reviews would be great fully appreciated.  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
Cheers  
  
Enelya Took 


End file.
